The Exchange Student
by Diamond2
Summary: 6 Prophesies, two sisters, evil, love, and the fate of the world that relies on 4 teenagers with magical powers. Can they destroy the Dark Lord, or will they destroy themselves?
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark and stormy night. Inside the common room of the Salem Witchcraft  
School sat a girl who would be awakened soon. Twas' midnight that struck the clock, it  
stirred the girl. She was dreaming of a boy being chained to a grave. He had a very hurtful  
look upon his face. Like he was in pain. A man walked up to him and sliced his arm  
drawing blood. Not wanting to see anything else, she quickly tried to close her eyes, but it  
was impossible. Watching and waiting she saw the whole thing from the thing coming out  
of the pot to the point where he left. Then, everything went black. A tiny voice floated  
through her brain " You're next..."   
  
That morning in Potions was it only when she remembered the dream. "Kristina  
yelled the teacher Professor Marquise. "You added the blotted squid before the boiling  
point! Do I teach you nothing? You have melted you 6th caldron this year! Please go sit in  
your desk till it is time to leave." Picking up her ingredients Kristina went and sat in her  
desk pondering over the dream. Being thankful that there was only one more week till  
vacation, Katrina forgot the dream and thought of the pranks that she would be using on  
the teachers over the holidays. "BINGGGGGG" went the bell sounding the end of class.  
"Homework tonight class is to write a report of the Sleeping potion! 3ft of parchment!"  
yelled Professor Marquise. "Kristina! Please come to my desk." said Professor Marquise.  
"Yes, Professor?" said Kristina giving that "What? I'm innocent!" look. "Ms. Martinage,  
would you please explain what you were thinking when you added the blotted squid to the  
concoction?" "Nothing, I was just holding it over the potion and Melissa accidentally  
knocked my hand and it fell in. I didn't mean to do that, it just happened!" she said  
quickly. "Well, that still does not exempt you from cleaning it up, with no magic." "But,  
I'll miss Transfiguration!" argued Kristina "Oh, all right, but you'll have to clean up  
something later." said Professor Marquise.  
  
Minutes later, Kristina was in her Transfiguration class, trying to turn a box into a  
chair. Everyone knowing that Transfiguration was her favorite and best subject, Kristina  
was the first person to transfigure her box into a chair, correctly. "Job well done, class, but  
it seems the only person to transfigure their box into a chair is again Kristina." said her  
favorite teacher Professor Charleston. He was a very easy going teacher not really the type  
to give you a bad grade if you did it wrong, like everyone's home away from home father,  
even though he was married to Headmistress Charleston, the Headmistress of the school.  
"BINGGGGGG" went the bell once more omitting the children to lunch. "No homework  
tonight or for the rest of the year!" yelled Professor Charleston over the mad rush to get  
out the door. Meeting up with her friends Shelly, Courtenee, Rholanda, Chrissy, and  
Lindsaie. "What's for lunch today?" asked Courtenee "Pizza."said Shelly with her nose  
stuck in a book. "Seriously, why do you always have your nose stuck in a book?" Kristina  
asked. "Because, it makes a person much more intelligent than not reading." she said  
stubbornly. "Just asking... gosh!" said Lindsaie. "OMG!!" whispered Rholanda. They all  
turned and looked were she was... walking down the hall was the Headmaster of  
Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore himself. "Hello girls... would you kindly point  
me in the direction of the Headmistress' office?" all five girls except Kristina pointed in  
different directions. "Don't pay any attention to them, they're star struck. I'll guide you to  
the office. I should know the way seen as how I somehow make my way there every 2  
minutes." Kristin said sarcastically. "All right Miss Martinage." he said in a very  
respectful voice. Leading him down the hall, Kristinia didn't even think about how he  
knew her name.  
  
"Mrs. Charleston, I am making a proposition. I am willing to accept transferee  
students for their last two years at Hogwarts if I am allowed to let my students exchange  
to here." said Albus Dumbledore, hoping that this would bring the two schools closer,  
even though they were so far apart. "How many students, and please call me Trinity."   
said the Headmistress of The Salem Witchcraft School for Girls. "Three, I think will  
work. I need one that is good in Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark  
Arts." he said without hesitation. "All right, If you would like to sleep here tonight and  
wait for the children's names, you are welcome to do so." she said. "I will accept that  
offer. Thank you, Right now, however, I am rather hungry. I think I shall go to the Hall  
for lunch." and he said it with a smile, already knowing who the transfers from the next  
school are going to be.  
  
Later that night at dinner, Headmistress Charleston made an announcement.  
"Ladies, please... we have a guest tonight. The Headmaster from Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Dumbledore." she said not very enthusiastically. A  
wave of applause rang the Hall as she said his name. "All right, the Headmaster is looking  
for three fifth years for next year to transfer to his school while we will host three of his  
young ladies at our school." she said it with a annoying look at Dumbledore hoping that it  
was girls that he was thinking of. A total wave of loud whispers floated over that room.  
Finally, Heather stood up and shouted "Are you joking?" at the to Headmasters. "No, I  
am not Ms. Harts I am very much excited that three of our POLITE young ladies will be  
joining Professor Dumbledore at the end of tomorrow. After dinner, the teachers and I will  
decide who goes. Now eat and be merry!" she sang out into the hall.  
  
It was 8:00 at night and the three teachers from Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
Potions, and Transfiguration were all seated in the teacher's lounge with the two  
Headmasters. "I already know who should go for Defense." said Ms. Drewiss confidently  
speaking so that the others would possibly agree. "And I know who should go for  
Transfiguration." said Professor Charleston "And I third that." said Professor Marquise  
sarcastically. "Well then, let's have it. Grace, will you please tell me who you think should  
go for Defense?" said Headmistress Charleston. "Trinity, I think it should be Trailicey  
Fontingue, you know the red head, Heather's friend. She wants so bad to be and Auror  
and she is very good t the subject, can even resist the Imperious Curse!" she said  
confidently, hoping she was making the correct choice seen as how Trailicey was bad at  
all her other subjects.   
  
************ *  
  
"Here that Trailicey, your probably going to Hogwarts!" whispered Heather  
silently. "I can't believe it! I always liked Ms. Drewiss! Now I really get to become an  
Auror!" "Wait, we have to make that confidential... let's wait and listen, Kristina, do you  
still have the fireworks. Okay, here is the plan, once we hear who goes, we light the  
fireworks, and run! Got it, Trailcey, do you have the quill and parchment? Good, we'll  
have to get the names... now keep listening to the teachers."  
************ *  
  
"All right, now we have the student for Defense, Trailcey Fontigue. Now Julie,  
who is it for potions?" "Headmistress, I believe Ms. Harts should be the one to go. She is  
excellent in Potions! Best in her class! Hasn't even melted a cauldron! Not like Kristina  
Martinage." she said very surly. "I met Ms. Martinage in the hall, she seemed to be the  
only one civilized enough to show me kindly to Trinity's office. I don't think I've ever  
been gawked at by a bunch of students before in my life. Am I that popular around here?"  
he said unsticking 2 honey cakes apart. "Well, now all we have left is Transfiguration.  
John? How bout' it?"  
  
************ *  
  
"OMG!!! Did you guys hear that? Me and Trailcey are going to Hogwarts!!  
Tomorrow!!! OMG!!!" "Heather, get a grip, they'll hear you!!" Kristina whispered  
frantically. "Trailcey, are you writing this down? Good, now all we need to is get  
Transfiguration, I bet it's Carley, she's Professor Charleston favorite, even though she  
sucks! Hahahaha! I'm going to kill myself laughing, Kristina get ready to light the candle!!  
Transfiguration is next."  
  
************ *  
  
"I think.....  



	2. Chapter 2

".... Kristina Martinage should get it. She is the most talented one of her class, I'd  
say." he said slowly, hoping the rest of the faculty would agree. "I think that's a great  
idea!" said Grace. "She needs to get out more often, meet new friends and such." she  
agreed. "Well, then I guess it's settled then. Kristina, Trailcey, and Heather are going to  
Hogwarts. Now, who is coming here?" asked Julie skeptically "that's where I come in,  
huh?" said Albus "Well, I was thinking Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and Hannah  
Abott. They are very talented young ladies and I am sure Hermione will make a great  
acquaintance with your library." said Albus laughing. "Very intelligent these three are,  
very. Although we will miss them greatly, they will get to come home on the holidays?  
Right?" he asked. "Yes, absolutely!" said Trinity "Now, isn't it time we leave for bed?"  
she asked standing up.  
  
************ *  
  
"Did you guys hear that? We all get to go!" said Kristina excitedly. "Oh, they're  
leaving! Light it!" whispered Heather.  
"SSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS  
SSHH went the firecracker. "RUN!" screamed Trailcey, all three dashed down to the 4th  
year corridor and into their bedrooms, jumped into the bed and pretended to be asleep,  
although not for long since their teachers screams would suddenly ring through the halls.  
  
************ *  
  
"What's that sound?" said Professor Montigue. Rushing to the door, all the  
teachers looked into the hall.   
"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMM" went the firecracker as it exploded in the teachers faces, not  
hurting them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHH" rang their screams and also the students on that hall's.  
  
************ *  
  
"We are in so much trouble if they figure out who it was." said Trailcey with a  
scared look on her face. "Don't sweat it, we've never done anything before, but Megan  
has, they'll probably think it was her. They can't tell it was us." she said as all of the  
students filed out into the hallways. "We are very disappointed in whoever did this, but we  
need to know who did this. You will not be punished if you come forth now." said  
Headmistress Charleston. When no one came forth she said, "I know no one wants me to  
make them take the Vertasium Truth Potion? This is your last chance." Looking at each  
other for a second, they knew what they had to do. "Heather Harts, Trailcey Fontigue, and  
Kristina Martinage. I am very disappointed in all of you. But, I cannot punish you seen as  
how I promised. Now, all of you back to bed and 5 points each from 4th years. To bed,  
NOW!" said Headmistress Charleston. After everything was quiet again, they cleaned up  
the hall, all of them thinking the same thing. Was it wise to choose Heather, Kristina, and  
Trailcey?  
************ *  
  
After everyone was asleep in the dormitory, Kristina crept to the window and  
looked outside. The moon shown brightly and she remembered her dream that she had had  
last night. Shivering, she drew her sleeve up to her right shoulder. The design of a rose  
was printed on there. She had had it since she was born, or at least he thought. It had bright  
red petals and a dark green stem. The flower shimmered in the moonlight and its beams hit  
it's metallic surface. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered her grandparents.  
They were the one that told her this rose held her powers of a new form of magic. Purity is  
what the called it. They told her when she was ready, they would tell her how to release  
the power. But, now they were dead just like her parents. Did they die of the same reason?  
Did they die to protect her just like her parents? She remembered the day her parents left  
to go on that Auror trip to England to catch the famous Lord Voldemort. Unsuccessful  
they were and they were disintegrated. Not a trace of them was found. They still had a  
funeral without the bodies. The last thing they said was "Stay strong, my child, your time  
will come. We love you. Goodbye." Had they known that they were to die 48 hours later?  
She would never know for they could not tell her, only in her dreams did she rarely see  
them, and when she did all they did was tell her they loved her and they vanished before  
she could ever get a word in. Before she knew it, Kristina was fast asleep.  
  
************ *  
  
"Sleep on little one, your time is yet to come. You can not escape the prophesy. It  
is your destiny." said the evil little man who was watching Kristina in a little jar of murky  
green water.   
  
"The two shall meet on one side of the world and the true will prosper as the  
other will suffer in vain. One shall rule with the Dark Lord as the other will rule as the  
Light Lord. Together these two cannot be stopped and the fate of the world will rest in the  
one with a scar upon his head. But, if one shall die on the exact time of their birth on  
their 15th birthday, then the world will be ruled as the other. Only a pendent can stop the  
one they call "The Dark Lord" which is to be held by one or the other. In the end, the  
evil will suffer as the good will be showered with riches, or the it could change by the girl  
with the sign of death on one arm and the sign of power on the other. The one with the  
scar will separate the two worlds as the clash but, it will cost a life.   
  
Reading the prophecy over again, he slipped it into a pocket in his robes and  
strolled out of the room looking for his second in command.  
  
************ *  
  
At breakfast that morning, Headmistress Charleston gave an announcement. "All  
right everyone, listen up. I have and important announcement to make." she said "I would  
like the following students to come to the teacher's table, please." "When she makes the  
announcement, pretend to be shocked." Heather said. "Will Heather Harts, Trailcey  
Fontigue, and Kristina Martinage please come up now. The three of them walked up to  
front of the room. "Ms. Harts, you will be representing our school in Potions over at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy your stay." Heather then walked  
toward Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand. "Ms. Fontigue, you will be  
representing our school in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Enjoy your stay." Trailcey  
walked over to Professor Dumbledore absolutely bubbling, and shook his hand. "And Ms.  
Martinage, you will be representing our school in Transfiguration. Please, enjoy your  
stay." said Headmistress Charleston. Kristina went over to Professor Dumbledore and  
shook his hand. He winked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "You'll head back to your  
dormitories and pack, then at 2:00 PM you will be leaving. That will give plenty of time to  
say good-bye. I hope you have a good time during you 2 years at Hogwarts. Please write  
as much as you feel and you may come home for the Christmas and Easter holidays. Girls,  
we will miss you all dearly. Now we feast!" she shouted. Before all the children appeared  
a feast of chicken, turkey, roast beef, steak, and anything else you could think of. All of it  
piled high on the platters that the House Elves had prepared. "Tuck in!" yelled Professor  
Dumbledore, smiling. "If you would be so kind ladies, as to see me after you finish eating  
in the teacher's lounge." he said to them. After they were through, they went to the  
teacher's lounge like Professor Dumbledore had asked them. "You may know already  
who is coming to the Salem Witchcraft School for Girls, right?" he asked smiling. "Yes,  
we do actually."said Kristina pulling out a slip of parchment. "Hermione Granger, Cho  
Chang, and Hannah Abbott." said slowly. "Right, and do you know why I picked those  
three?"he questioned the three girls. They all shook their heads no. "Well, Hermione  
Granger, she is the best of the best, all her studying paid her off, like Trailcey here. And  
Cho, she is sharp and quick to learn, like Heather. But, I am sorry to say that the girl that I  
know that acts like Kristina is not Hannah Abbott. Hannah Abbott is bright, cheery, quick,  
smart, and fast to learn. A combination of Hermione and Cho. That is why we picked you  
three also." he said. "Professor, may I ask you a question?" asked Kristina. "Yes?" "Well,  
why, didn't they pick someone that was like Hannah to go to Hogwarts, why me? My  
only good subject is Transfiguration and Charms." she said quietly "Because, you are  
special in your own way." he whispered so low that only she could hear him. She smiled  
back at him and they left the room.  
  
* *********** *  
  
One hour later Kristina was back in her room packing everything she had. There  
were a lot of things that she held dear like her trusty Firebolt that had one her many  
matches on her grade Qudditch team. Also, there was her photo album of all her pictures.  
There were pictures of her friends Shelly, Courtenee, Lindsaie, Chrissy, Rholanda,  
Heather, Trailcey, Crystal, Brandi, Kathleen, Katy, Annie, herself, and Megan. Then there  
was one of her mom and dad, one of her grandparents, one of her first year at the school of  
all the students, and one of her in her ball gown for the third year banquet. They had dates  
from the wizard school across town. Her date was Theodore Thanhouse, he was actually  
kinda cute. Her memories were all in this book, preserved to the last day of school before  
Christmas holidays this year. Would she really miss the school that much? She hoped not.  
Then, she threw in some of her navy blue school robes, her silver Qudditch robes, some of  
her paperback books, make-up, some muggle clothing, her glass ball, a coat, and a lot of  
other things. After she had finished, she then took the time to go say goodbye, starting  
with all her school friends.  
  
************ *  
  
"Are you ready?" said Professor Dumbledore. "Yes."coursed the three girls.  
"Hermione, Cho, and Hannah will arrive at least 50 seconds prior to us. Good Bye!" said  
Professor Dumbledore Taking one last second to wave good-bye, the three girls turned  
and put one hand on the portkey and one hand on their trunks. Suddenly, a pulling  
sensation overcame Kristina being pulled by her nostrils. Then finally, they stopped and  
Kristina, Heather, and Trailcey were sprawled on the ground. Getting up, Kristina was  
surrounded by people she didn't know except her fellow classmates and Dumbledore.  
"Hello?" they said together. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"  
said a woman of about 5'5, brownish/ blackish hair pulled in a tight bun, and a smile on  
her face. An applause started after she had finished her sentence.All three looked around at  
the boys and girls. Two boys with flamming red hair were cat-calling and it looked as  
though another of the boys with dredlocks had released some toads on the ground for the  
occasion. Behind the crowed a dozen fireworks went off in a loud burst and billows of  
colorful smoke followed behind them. The teachers looked as though they hadn't expected  
this and yelled "Weasly, Jordan!" at the top of there lungs as the other children ran to greet  
the three girls. As the girls were pushed inside by the mob, Kristina caught a glimps of a  
boy with messy black hair and a scar on his forehead. This was the boy from her dreams. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Even though it was only a glimpse, she also knew that he couldn't be real. He was  
only a dream, right? She hoped so. "Kristina! Isn't this great? I feel right at home!" yelled  
over the crowd. Walking into the Great Hall, she stared all around. Wishing she had about  
four more eye so she could see everything at once. Staring up, her eyes met the gorgeous  
ceiling that was painted a sky blue with bits of clouds here and there. "It's enchanted to  
look like the sky outside." said a girl with flaming red hair beside her. "Hi. My name is  
Ginny Weasly. What's yours?" asked Ginny. "My name is Kristina Martinage. Your hair  
is amazing, did you charm it?" asked Kristina. Laughing Ginny said "No silly, this is my  
normal red hair, all the Weasly children have it, so you could normally pick them out from  
anywhere. See, over there, that's my brother Ron, he's in your grade I think, and over  
there are my brothers Fred and George. They're twins, and that's all at this school, but I  
have three other brothers at home. A lot, huh?" said Ginny, but Kristina wasn't paying any  
attention to her. Her thoughts were more on the boy standing beside Ron. It was the boy  
from her dreams! He was real after all. "Um, Ginny, who is that boy standing beside  
Ron?" asked Kristina "Oh, that's Harry Potter, duh, though you people in the United  
States don't know him very well. He was the destroyer of the Dark Lord. Hello? Are you  
all right?" she asked. "Yeah, um, what's for lunch?" asked Kristina "Who knows,  
whatever appears on the platters." "Will Kristina Martinage, Heather Harts, Trailcey  
Fontigue, Mary Johnson, Drecilia Prilpcey, and Mark Anthony please come to the High  
Table to be sorted." said the woman with the bun. She had a stool in one hand and a hat in  
the other. The five girls and Mark walked-up to the table and lined up in a row. "When I  
call your name, please walk over to the stool and sit and try on the hat. "Anthony, Mark"  
and as soon as he put it on it screamed "Slytherin" and the table on the closer left  
screamed and hissed. "Fontigue, Trailcey" said the woman Trailcey walked to the hat, put  
it on and at once it said "Ravenclaw" the table on the far left cheer and hollered for  
Trailcey as she got up nervously. "Harts, Heather" said the Professor. The hat took a little  
longer for Heather, but in the end she was a Ravenclaw also. Mary Johnson became the  
new Hufflepuff. Now, all that was left was her and Drucilla. Kristina never noticed how  
much she looked like her, but it was probably just a coincidence. "Martinage, Kristina"  
said the woman for a fourth time. She walked over to the hat and plopped it on her head.  
suddenly, a little voice wafted through her head "Well, now, who do we have here? Ah,  
your Kristina Martinage. Now where shall I put you? Your smart at that." Except in  
potions. you thought. "No, you're smart in potions also, you just don't try, and I would  
here if I were you. That Snape! Horrible little man he is. Now where to put you? Your  
brave, and you like to stand up for others, I see. Well....." Please not Slytherin, not  
Slytherin. you begged. "Not Slytherin, eh. Well, your not cut out to be a Dark Wizard, so  
how about..." "Gryffindor." the hat shouted the last well chosen word and the Great Hall  
exploded in cheers at a table on the right. "Thanks." Kristina whispered, and she set off to  
join her house table. Drucilla was also put in Gryffindor, but she did not look pleased at  
all.  
************ *  
  
Later that day, around 4:00, Kristina was out scouting her new classrooms. When  
she went around the Charms Corridor, she bumped headlong into a boy with flaming red  
hair. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you all right?" she said quickly. "Yeah, I'll be fine, hey aren't  
you that new girl, um, Kristina, I think." he said. "Yes, and your a Weasly! I met your  
sister Ginny a little while ago. Now, are you George, Fred, or Ron." she asked. "I'm Ron,  
do you need some help? Are you lost?" he asked thoughtfully. "No, just looking for my  
classes. but, you can accompany me if you like." she said. She knew she was flirting, but  
oh well, if it was enough to get some company and some help then it was worth it.  
"Okay." he said smiling. "Oh no, I have to get to the library to meet up with one of my  
friends. You wanna come along?" asked Ron "Okay, but will your friend mind?" "Oh no,  
Harry, he's an all right guy. He's been talking about you ever since. Says he thinks he's  
seen you somewhere before. But, I think it's a load of gibberish, you live in the United  
States and he hasn't left the country. Have you?" "No, this is my first time here." said  
Kristina. "Hey, who were those other three students? You know besides the one's from  
America. They had French accents, who are they?" she asked. "Oh, well they are the  
exchange students from Beauxbatons in France. Which one's where they? I know the boy  
came from there. That means you and your twin came from America. So who was the  
third from America?" All Kristina could do was stand there and gawk at him. "Did you  
just say me and my twin?" she asked. "Yes, you both look alike in every single feature,  
except you wear a smile and she wears a frown." he said. "You aren't twins are you?" he  
asked suddenly. "Well, aren't you an Einstein?" she said. "A what?" he asked.  
"Nevermind, do we look that much alike?" she asked as they turned into the Library, but  
he didn't have time to answer when the heard someone shout "Hullo, Ron, over here!" It  
was Harry on the otherside of the room. Running over to meet him, Ron accidentally  
tripped and fell over his big feet. "Ron!" they shouted at the same time, running to help  
him up. "Are you all right?" asked Harry Dusting himself off, Ron stood up and smiled  
saying "I was always a klutz." "Harry, this is Kristina, Kristina this is Harry, I don't  
believe you've met?" said Ron. All Harry and Kristina did was stand there, lost for words.  
Well, this is a nice greeting, how about saying "Hi!" Well, why don't you?" Ron said  
irritated. "Hi." said Kristina said softly, not believing it was the boy from her dreams.  
Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance. "Oh, that was really rude for a first meeting.  
Hello, I am Kristina Martinage. I believe we didn't have a nice meeting before, how about  
we start over?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am Harry Potter. How are you doing  
today?" he said politely. "Well, Harry, why don't you show Kristina around. I would, but  
I have to go do something with Fred and George. Bye!" he said waving frantically. "Well,  
I guess it's just you and me. Where to, guide?" said Kristina sarcastically. Laughing, they  
both pushed their way out the doors and went down toward the dungeons. 


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later  
  
It was the begging of the summer vacation and Kristina was getting ready to go to  
Hogsmeade as she had planned. "Having fun?" asked Drucilla, who was also staying that  
summer. "Yes, and quite frankly, I wish you would leave me alone, you've been  
following me around like a shadow since yesterday. Why don't you write to your snotty  
boyfriend, Draco?" she asked rudely. "All right I will." she said. 'He's not snotty,  
he's....." she started mumbling. "Yeah, whatever." Kristina said under her breath. "I'm  
ready, let's go!" she said herself as she waltzed out of the common room.  
*********** *  
  
"We have a new recruit." said Lord Voldemort. "She is now my Second in  
Command, I shall have no problems with this shall I?" asked the Dark Lord. Whispers of  
"No" floated through the room. Lucius Malfoy was in the very back and whispering  
frantically to Crabbe, his Second. "I should've been the chosen one. It's just because of  
that stupid prophesy that he picked her. Never has there ever been a woman recruit. It's  
just not noble. I should have been it! I have been most loyal." he whispered frantically.  
"L!" yelled the Dark Lord. "I was saying that someone amongst a traitor. Would that be  
you?" he screamed. "No, my Lord, why would I ever do such a thing?" he bellowed as he  
kissed the hem of his masters robes. "I am most loyal, please do forgive me for not  
listening to you while you were speaking your word." he said hurriedly. "Nevertheless,  
you shall have to be punished." he said with enthusiasm. "Crucio!" he yelled pointing his  
wand at Lucius.  
************ *  
  
"This looks like a nice place." said Kristina top herself while she went into the  
shop. The sign read "Phoebe's Preciousness: Since 880BC, The Best of The Best".  
Walking into the store, Kristina saw a woman sitting at the counter wearing a bright sea  
green dress, small glasses, a diamond embedded head band and elf shoes. Talk about  
weird! Kristina thought to herself. There was one thing that the woman was wearing that  
looked as though it was normal. It was a silver pendant that was very different form  
whatever else she was wearing. On one half of the pendent was a sun and on the other was  
a moon. The sun glowed as she looked at it. "May I help you, young lady?" asked the  
shopkeeper. "No, I'm fine, just looking." she said quickly taking her eyes off the pendant.  
"Ah, I see you've noticed my necklace. Most people do when they come in here, but the  
sun on the pendant has never shone brighter for anyone else but you. Come here child."  
she said. "I am a very old woman, and I have seen a great lot. You on the other hand have  
seen little. This here Charm was found by me on one of my many trips to the country. It  
was shining it's little heart out trying to get me to pick it up. I couldn't resist and I picked  
it up and put it on this little chain here. Never since then has it shone as bright. But, as  
soon as you walked in, it felt like it was grabbing for you. I am going to give this little  
pendant to you. It tells you your mood and sometimes if you listen closely, it may even  
talk to you." she said with a smile and handing her the chain and Charm. As soon as  
Kristina touched the little golden sun, it shone brighter than it had before. Kristina looked  
up to thank the lady, but she had disappeared into thin air. Walking out, Kristina felt like  
she had a new bounce in her step and was soon at Zonko's, looking for pranks to pull on  
Snape.  
************ *  
"But Dumbledore, is it possible? Two sorceresses and sorcerers? There are four?"  
asked McGonagall. "Yes, Minerva, and the Ministry has found out that there are two extra  
elements. There are the two first ones Lightning and Fire. Now there is Air and Water. I  
think I know who the first 2 are." he said significantly. "Who?" asked the Professor.  
"Harry, is obviously Lightning. Fire is Ron Weasly, I've been looking over his records and  
he seems to do well with all of the Fire Charms and things. The other two have to be girls.  
Watch them closely next year Minerva. There powers are supposed to show at the time of  
their 15th birthday. Don't forget the Prophesy. I wish we hadn't lost the other half,  
Cassandra was very precise when she made that prediction. I wish we could find it." he  
said, reading the first half.  
  
"Water, Fire, Air, and Lightning are the Ones. All are marked by two signs each.  
Lightning is marked by the sign of Light and Bravery. Fire is marked by the signs of  
Invincibility and Life. Air is marked by the signs of Death and Power, and Water is  
marked by the signs of Beauty and Hope. Together they will learn the old and very  
powerful art of magic called Purity. Apart, they aren't complete and will result in a War  
between the Betrayed and the Loyal. Nothing will be...."  
  
*********** *  
  
That night in her room, Kristina pondered over what the old woman had said.  
"Sometimes, if you listen closely, it may even speak to you." Speak to me! That's  
impossible! If it does then I know she was telling the truth. so Kristina sat with her ear to  
the Charm. Nothing happened for 5 minutes. "This is useless!" she screamed aloud. "Why  
am I doing this again? Oh, yeah cause that old lady is a dingbat and this pendant does not  
talk!" she said to herself aloud. "Hello, I see you didn't believe her either. Well, then I  
guess you should take me back, but, I see something in you I haven't seen in a long time."  
wafted a little squeaky voice. "Who said that?" Kristina asked into the room. "Me, the  
pendant, you know the one in your hand?" it said annoyed. "Are you serious, now I know  
I've gone insane! Are you for real?" she asked now looking at the little sun and moon.  
"Yes, now if you would like to know why I talk why don't you ask." said the small  
charm. "Well, why do you talk?" asked Kristina. "I awoken the day a Sorcerer was born,  
and a little later in that same year three others were born. I am the Guardian of the   
Puritans. I assist the people they call the Ones. My name is Athelstan. But, who are you?"  
he asked. "I am Kristina Nicolette Martinage. Do you have a whole name, or are you just  
Athelstan?" she asked thoughtfully. "My whole name is Athelstan Cyrus Edward Ezra.  
Would you like to know what it means?" Athelstan asked. "Sure, why not?" said Kristina.  
"Um, another time someone is coming, don't talk to me unless you are by yourself.  
Goodbye Kristina Nicolette Martinage." said Athelstan. Quickly hiding the pendant under  
her shirt, she waited for whoever was there to come in. Suddenly, Drucilla waltzed in  
looking very dusty. "I hope I'm not interupting, but my shower isn't working, may I use  
yours?" she asked. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." said Kristina pretending to look at a magazine.  
"Thanks." said Drucilla. 


	5. Chapter 5

"BOY!!!" yelled the over-plump man named Vernon Dursley. "I don't want to see your  
face anymore! Write to that ruddy school and tell them that you are no longer welcome  
and that if they don't come within a week, you are being thrown out on the STREET!!" he  
yelled. Walking back up to his room, Harry actually smiled for the first time in a week.  
He was going to get to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of summer vacation.   
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I am afraid that I am no longer welcome in the Dursleys' home. They wish to send  
me back to the school. They also request that if I am not picked up in less than a week, I  
shall be thrown out in the street with nothing but my clothes on my back. I hope you are  
well, please, I would rather stay at the school also, if that is all right.  
Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter  
  
"Come here Hedwig!" yelled Harry. "I am not playing around this is official, you  
don't have to stay in the cage anymore if you let me put this letter on your leg." he  
reasoned with the owl who was playfully nipping at his fingers. But, reluctantly, Hedwig  
gave in and let him put the letter on her leg. "Now, take this to Dumbledore as soon as  
possible." Harry said. "God, I hope I get to leave." said Harry looking at the ceiling.  
************ *  
  
"Why, hello Hedwig, is this a letter from Harry." asked Professor Dumbledore as  
he opened the letter. "Oh dear, this is not good, well, we'll just have to send someone to  
get him. Well, all our teachers are away on vacation. How about one of our older students.  
Well, him and our new student Kristina have gotten along. Let's send her. Here Hedwig,  
swing by the 5th year Gryffindor dormitory and give this to Kristina, please." said  
Professor Dumbledore.   
************ *  
  
"Hello Hedwig, is this for me." asked Kristina. "Please come to my office,  
Gargoyle in 3rd corridor, Password is Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Signed, Pro.  
Dumbledor."  
"Well, I wonder what this is about." said Kristina getting up to leave. Walking  
down the halls, Kristina pondered on why in the world Hedwig had given her the message.  
"It must be about Harry." Kristina said to no one imparticular. "Yes, it is infact, he is no  
longer allowed at his home. You must go and retrieve him." said Athelstan. "And, what  
makes you so sure of that?" asked Kristina. "Well, I happen to be an expert in  
Divination." said Athelstan. "You know once school starts, we won't be able to talk as  
much." said Kristina. "Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans" said Kristina as they reached the  
Gargoyle. "I know that." said Athelstan. "Hello, Professor." said Kristina 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Kristina, I wish to inform you that..." "Harry is no longer welcome at the  
Dursleys." finished Kristina. "Um... yes. Please don't interrupt me again, even if you do  
know the answer. Now, I need you to a special favor. I need you to go and retrieve him  
from the Dursleys. I would myself, but I have to head over to the Ministry and discuss  
some things with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Now, here is a map and the  
address, I have a Portkey in the next yard. Be sure your not seen. Touch this pencil to take  
you to the corner of Privet Drive. Good Luck, Kristina." said Professor Dumbledore.  
"Thank you, Professor, I'll be sure to bring him back. Bye!" said Kristina touching the  
pencil and disappearing into thin air. She felt that sudden pull in between her nostrils as  
she was hurtled forward into nothingness. Suddenly, she came to a hard stop, landing on  
the ground. "Ouch." moaned Kristina getting up from the ground and looking at her new  
surroundings. It was a very nice looking neighborhood. Not a person insight which was  
lucky for Kristina. Looking at the map, she wondered where she was, then she looked up  
at the sign in front of her. It said "Privet Drive". "I guess I'm at the right place." she said  
to herself. "Now, this is 2 Privet Drive, 3 Privet Drive, aha, 4 Privet Drive." she said with  
amusement. Walking up to the door, she knocked 3 times.   
** ********** *  
"Knock, knock, knock..." went the door. "Boy, come down and answer the door."  
yelled Uncle Vernon. Yanking open the door, Harry got his first surprise. Standing at the  
door was Kristina, wearing a smile. "Hey, Harry, guess what? I'm here to take you back."  
Kristina said dignantly. "Hey, I was wondering who they were going to send. You would  
have probably been last on my list." he said with a smile. "Ha ha, very funny, now, get  
your stuff and come on." she said impatiently. "Who's at the door?" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
"Nobody important, its just a girl." he said. Kristina punched him in the arm for calling her  
a nobody. "Well, show her in!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "Look, get your stuff, hall it to the  
door, and I'll stall them while you get your butt outside. Now, show me in." said Kristina.  
Leading her into the living room, Harry didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with  
Uncle Vernon.  
************ *   
"So, Ms. Martinage, what brings you to our lovely domain." asked Uncle Vernon  
politely. "Well, you see sir, I am from Harry's school, I have come to get him like you  
told us to. He won't be a bother anymore." she said to the now purpled face Mr. Dursley.  
"You are one of them?" he asked very rudely. "Yes, and I take pride in it, thank you. You  
should thank me for coming to get your nephew, I am sure he wouldn't want to stay here  
anyways. I bet you treat him like dirt, and he's never coming back. And you wait when he  
becomes a full wizard, you'll pay for treating him bad." said Kristina walking over to the  
door, not looking at the blue faced Mr.Dursley. "GET OUT!" he yelled. "WHERE DO  
YOU THINK I'M GOING?" Kristina yelled back, trying to be as rude as he was, also  
praying to herself that Harry was outside already. Running outside, she ducked over the  
bushes in the yard and ran over to the other yard where Harry was sitting by his trunk and  
a box. "So, I could here you and Vernon yelling, I hope he didn't hurt you." said Harry  
concerningly. "Yeah, I'm all right. Let's get going, shall we. I guess that's the portkey.  
It's due to leave at 4:00pm. Which is in 20 seconds." she said walking over to him and  
sitting on the other side of the box. "How is everyone at the castle?" he asked. "Fine, all  
the teachers went on vacation, so no one to pull jokes on, except Hagrid, which I really  
don't want to." she said and then she felt herself being pulled into nothingness again by her  
nostrils.   
************ *  
Landing on Dumbledore's tiled floor was not the most comfortable thing in the  
world. "Ow, that is the second time today." Kristina said picking up herself off the floor.  
"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked. "Umm, yeah, I think so, just this headache now,  
but, Madame Promfrey is gone and can't give me any potions." he said sarcastically.  
"Here, I'll get rid of it for you." Kristina said walking over to him with her wand. "What  
are you going to do?" asked Harry waringly. "I'm going to get rid of that headache,  
haven't they taught you anything at this school. It is a simple healing charm that only  
works for headaches." she said. "Oh, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt." he said. "The trick is  
to not move so, don't move, don't even blink." she said. "Banesh Hedriquly" "Thanks, I  
feel better, I guess they don't teach us enough, how about help me with this trunk?" he  
asked with a smile.  
************ *  
(a/n: These are letters from Harry, Ron, and Hermione right this minute :)  
  
Dear Ron,  
Hey, how's everything in the Burrow? I'm all right here, in the castle. Yep, that's  
right, I said the castle. Can you believe it? I actually get to stay here for the summer.  
Only 5 other students are staying and they are the Americans and the transfers from  
Beauxbatons. I can't wait till you get back from summer vacation. Guess who they sent to  
come and get me from the Dursleys' ? Kristina Martinage, you know the transfer from  
America. Well, I guess she's all right, she doesn't seem to replace Hermione though.  
Have you heard from her, I haven't gotten a letter from her even though I already sent  
her one. You know they teach more stuff there then they do here. Kristina already knows  
how to banish headaches and turn peoples hair green. Isn't that wild? Well, give my love  
to everybody there and try not to get in any trouble. Hey, I have an idea, how about you  
come over to the castle before summer vacation is over, like maybe a couple weeks before  
hand. I'll await your answer.  
Sincerely,  
Harry   
  
Dear Harry,  
Hey, How's it going? Hermione's letter is also attached to Pig, I can't believe  
could even carry it! I hope you are doing fine. What was all that talk about Kristina, I  
think you talked about her more than you actually talked about yourself. Just kidding  
unless you want me to be serious. You don't like her do you? Just wondering. How is it at  
the castle? Everything around here seems to going all right. Ginny lost one of her molars  
which is a big woop-tee-doo (she got 5 knuts) I hope you are all right. I asked Mum what  
she thought about me coming to the castle a couple of weeks before, she said she'll have  
to think about it. I guess I'll see you in 1 month or earlier. Give my love to everyone there  
that I know ( should only be Kristina and the teachers). Don't forget Hermione's letter,  
okay. I'll write her and tell her that your at the castle.  
Sincerely,  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
Sorry I haven't written before this. I LOVE THIS LIBRARY! It's a great library.  
Most of the girls here are very nice. I have made friends with a bunch of girls that used to  
hang around with a Kristina (one of the transfers, do you know her?) All the teachers are  
nice and love how eager I am to learn all these complicated spells that they teach. I think  
I'm going to get a better education here than I ever would at Hogwarts. Ron tells me that  
you have developed a crush although he won't tell me who, is it Lavender? Cho? Any of  
the new students? Just wondering. I am coming to the castle for Christmas, though I will  
see my parents then also. I am sending you a pendant that I think fits your description, it  
is marked with the sign of bravery, a cross. I found it in one of the Wizard shops here. I  
also found one for Ron, it has the shape of a circle, and from this book that I checked out  
of the Library it means life. I love this book. I send my love to whoever I know.   
With Love,  
Hermione   
  
************ *  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Kristina to Harry who was examining a necklace with a  
cross on it. "I got it from one of my friends that transferred to your old school. Hermione  
Granger is her name and she says that this necklace means bravery." he said putting the  
necklace around his neck. "Now, are you going to tell me what necklace that you have on  
is about?" asked Harry suspiciously. "What necklace?" she said alarmed. "The one around  
your neck." he said narrowing his eyes. "Its all right, you can tell him about me. He is the  
boy I told you about, the one that woke me up when he was born." whispered Athelstan.  
"Oh this necklace!" she said as she pulled it out of her robes. "How did you know I had  
it?" "You had around your neck, I saw it when you fell down in Dumbledore's office. It's  
very pretty, why don't you want anybody see it?" he asked her as she sat down beside  
him. "Um, I'm not really supposed to. You see, um, I got it at a store in Hogsmeade, it  
speaks to me." she said seriously. "Are you serious?" asked Harry. "Yes, she is lad." said  
Athelstan. "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed and jumped away from her. "That necklace, it spoke  
to me." Harry yelled. "Yes, now sit down, he's not going to hurt you. I know that, or else  
he would've hurt me." Kristina said calmly which seemed to calm Harry. "Okay, now um,  
how did you aquire it?" asked Harry. "I told you ,, I got it at Phoebe's Preciousness,  
Phoebe gave it to me for free." said Kristina. "Now, to tell you the truth, you sir are the  
one that woke me up." said Athelstan. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy." said Athelstan.  
"Does it have a name?" asked Harry. "It is he, and yes, my name is Athelstan Cyrus  
Edward Ezra. I would like to know what yours is also." Athelstan said. "Um, my name is  
Harry James Potter, are you really talking?" asked Harry, still in shock. "Yes, now let me  
finish. I am the Guardian of the Puritans. I assist the Ones, people with special powers that  
come from inside them without a wand. They are the Puritans or the Ones, two Sorcerers  
and two Sorceresses, and you two happen to be two of the Puritans." said Athelstan  
making the two teenagers go into shock. "No, we're not." said Harry. "Yes you are, you  
are The Ones. I am your Guardian, I am your assistant, and there is nothing you can do  
about it, it is your destiny. You cannot escape. No matter how much you want it to." said  
Athelstan. "Athelstan, how do you know that we're the Puritans?" asked Kristina. "Do  
you know many Prophecies there have been about the Ones? Six, there have been six.  
Four about each one of you, one about all of you together, and one about a set of twins.  
Now, you can't find the Prophesies in a book, they were written on six pieces of paper,  
Dumbledore has 5 1/2 of them. The other half about the one with all of you was lost, and  
the sixth, well Voldemort has it and is looking for you all right now as we speak."  
explained Athelstan. "So, we're not safe, are we?" asked Harry. "Just like always. He is  
always after me and my friends. Every year I have to deal with him, even though I never  
did anything to him. Every single year!" he said pounding his fist on the table. "It's all  
right, Harry, you'll be okay, remember, you're the greatest wizard in all time, you've beat  
him more than once, and you're going to beat him again with this new found power that  
we have discovered. Everything will be all right." she said as she got up to comfort him.  
Kristina sat down beside him and put her arm around him and they sat there until Athelstan  
spoke. "You must find the other two. Seen as how Dumbledore already knows about this,  
you must tell him what I have told you. But, do not tell him about me. I feel there is a spy  
in our mist, you must not let a single soul know of me, only if I give you permission. Do  
you understand?" he said to the both of them. "Yes, we understand, Athelstan." said  
Kristina yawning. "Now, you must wear me, do not take me off for any reason,  
remember, I am blind, I cannot even tell you what you look like, so do not be afraid of  
me. I am your friend and your guardian. Now, to sleep, you must go and see Dumbledore  
in the morning. Good Night, Puritans." said Athelstan. "Good Night, Athelstan." chorused  
Harry and Kristina both as they fell asleep. Kristina just had enough strength to put  
Athelstan under her robes as she fell asleep next to Harry.  
  
************ *  
  
Waking up the next morning, Harry realized that he had fallen asleep in the  
common room beside Kristina. The grandfather clock on the other side of the room read  
9:17 AM. "Kristina, wake up, we are late for breakfast." said Harry sleepily. Waking up  
Kristina remembered where she was. "So, it did happen." she said standing up to stretch.  
"Yep, and we're going to be late for breakfast if you don't come along." Harry said  
walking to the portrait hole. "Hold on, wait I'm coming, let me run a brush through my  
hair at least." she said rfunning after him with her moroon hairbrush in her hand. "It looks  
like you could use on too." she said to him brushing the brush through his hair. "Stop, it  
looks the same either way, there is just no controling it." he said sarcasticly. "Now, we sit  
with Heather, Trailcey, Mark, and Mary. Drucilla sits by herself because she feels more  
superior than us. As far as I'm concerened she should be in Slytherin, not Mark." she said.  
"So we sit with all the transfer students? Well, I guess this shouldn't be to bad, what table  
do we sit at?" asked Harry trying to make a conversation. "Gryffindor, but that's only  
because they had to take the other tables way to be fixed because of, someone put a  
firecracker around all of their opposite houses. We were going to rig the Gryffindor table  
too, but Professor McGonagall came in as we were finishing the Ravenclaw table,oh well,  
what's done is done, at least we din't get into trouble, Proessor Dumbledore was making  
hmiself sick when we blew up the tables, he was laughing so hard." she said to the  
laughing Harry. "I wish I was there to see that. You're going to have a hard time  
competeing with the Weasly twins." said Harry. "Hey, do you think they are the set of  
twins Athelstan was talking about?" asked Kristina. "No, one of us has to be a twin,  
because we are one person for each sorcerer and sorcerous. So who do think is your  
twin?" asked Harry. "I doubt I am a twin, I know nobody that looks like me." said  
Kristina. "All right, whatever you say." said Harry as they strolled into the Great Hall.  



	7. Chapter 7

"Master, are you sure you want to do this? I don't think you are one." said  
Wormtail. "Yes, I am sure of it... I have to be, I am the Great Dark Lord and I will be one  
of the Puritans." said Voldemort. "But, sire, the Prophecy says that one shall rule with the  
Dark Lord and the other shall rule as the Light Lord." said Wormtail cowering in front of  
his master. "You are right Wormtail the Prophecy does say that. You have kept me from  
excruciating pain, Wormtail, you shall be rewarded later." said Voldemort, turning on his  
heel, he swept off with the swish of his cloak.  
  
************ *  
  
"Dumbledore isn't here, Athelstan, what should we do?" whispered Kristina to her  
necklace. "Wait, I can feel his presence, far but in the castle, don't talk anymore until he  
comes in here." said Athelstan to Harry and Kristina. "Sit down and wait, children, he will  
come." said Athelstan. Harry and Kristina sat down and waited for Dumbledore until it  
was 11:00 AM. "He's not coming, I think we should leave, we've been sitting here for an  
hour." said Harry, looking at his watch. "No, he is coming up the stairs now, stay where  
you are." said Athelstan, his voice muffled from being under Kristina's robes. "Click"  
went the door as it opened to reveal Dumbledore behind it. "Oh, children, I'm glad you  
made it, I was just about to call you to see if Harry had made it all right." he said with a  
smiling face. "Professor, we have something that we need to tell you." said Kristina as  
positive as she could. "All right, what is it?" asked Dumbledore. "Professor, Harry and I  
found out yesterday that we both can both do magic, without our wands." said Kristina.  
"Oh, so you are one of the Sorceresses. I knew Harry was one, but we couldn't figure out  
the girls. So, have you figured out anyone else?" asked Dumbledore with a serious face,  
but a twinkle in his eye. "Well, we know that there are two more, but we don't know  
who." said Harry. "Ah, well, we know who the other Sorcerer is, and its not Harry's  
twin." said Dumbledore. "So, that means that Kristina has a twin?" asked Harry. "Yes,  
but, I cannot tell you who the other Sorcerer is, but, maybe you'll be able to figure that out  
by yourself, like you always seem to do, Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore with a smile on his  
face.  
  
************ *  
  
Harry was up late that night, trying to finish his summer homework. "God, I hate  
potions!" he yelled. The paper was on "Explain why people used and now use love  
potions." "I hate Snape." said Harry under his breath. "Why don't I help?" asked Kristina.  
"I thought you were horrible at Potions?" he said. "No, I just suck making them, not doing  
the essays. What's it on?" she asked. "Love potions." he said. "Don't know why anybody  
would try to force love. It supposed to come naturally, like talking." he said looking at  
her. "Yeah, I guess." she said tearing her eyes off him. "Do you think you could ever love  
someone?" asked Harry leaning back in his chair. "Yes, and even if it is only a crush, there  
is still love there." said Kristina looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "So, you're  
saying that you can't love someone just because their cute or pretty." "Yes, that's right,  
but even though you'll have lots of crushes and end up in thousands of broken hearts, that  
one person is still out there." she said. "Well, I guess I'm going to end up in a broken  
heart." said Harry quietly. "Why?" asked Kristina. "Because, I fell for a girl the moment I  
laid eyes on her." he said looking straight in her eyes. "I fell for him before I ever met  
him." she said as their heads got closer together. "You think it'll end up like that?" he  
asked. "I hope not." she said as they leaned toward each other in a passionate kiss that  
lasted only about ten seconds. "I don't think it will." Harry said with a smile, and he  
kissed her again.  
  
************ *  
  
"Bing, Bing, Bing" chimed the clock announcing three o'clock in the morning.  
"I'm tired." said Harry. "I need to get some sleep." he said yawning. "I hope we can wake  
up in time for breakfast." said Kristina also yawning. "Come on, let's go to bed. I can't  
take this anymore, I think I'm going to fall flat on my face." said Harry. "I think so too."  
said Kristina trying to stand up, but falling down instead. "Ow, I think I can't walk, I'm so  
tired." she said. "I never noticed that this floor was so comfortable." said Kristina closing  
her eyes. "Kristina, don't go to sleep. WAKE UP!" yelled Athelstan. "I'm awake, hold  
on." she said sitting up. "But, I'm so tired, please don't make me do anything hard." said  
Kristina. "Its all right, there was black magic afoot that made you almost fall asleep, you  
and Harry have to stay awake enough so I can figure out where it's coming from." he said  
to them in a whisper. "There its coming from the staircase." said Athelstan. Kristina and  
Harry both stood up and walked over to the staircase and looked up. Nothing was there.  
"Athelstan, is this some kind of joke?" asked Harry. "No, it is gone now. You may go to  
sleep." he said, his voice fading like it usually did when he stopped talking. "Come on, I  
don't think I'll be able to climb those stairs." said Harry walking over to the couch and  
sitting down. "We'll have to protect one another if what Athelstan said was true. That  
there is black magic in the Gryffindor tower." he said closing his eyes. "Yes, but, I will  
always trust him. Even when it seems impossible." she said sitting down beside him and  
laying her head on his shoulder. Falling asleep, they didn't notice a shadow walk across  
the room and go through the portrait hole.  
  
************ *  
  
"Harry, when is your birthday?" asked Kristina. "July 31st. Why?" he asked. "I  
don't know, just wondering." she said. Harry's birthday was only 3 days away. She would  
have to plan something special for him. Probably plan a special surprise for him at lunch  
that day, like invite all the kids that didn't go home for the holidays. He had gotten to  
know them very well, and what would she give him? It had to be special, something he  
would never think of. "Do you think we should go into Diagon Alley today and get our  
stuff for next year?" and get you a birthday gift she thought to herself. "Yeah, sure, I  
guess. Kristina do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked her. "Yeah, I play Chaser. That  
reminds me, I need a new Broom Cleaning Kit, got any suggestions?" she asked. "No, not  
really, we could go look around Diagon Alley." he suggested. "All right. Do you really  
think that there was really someone in the Common Room last night with Dark Powers?"  
asked Kristina. "You told me last night that you would believe Athelstan any time, so why  
are questioning him?" Harry asked her. "I don't know, I didn't think they allowed people  
like that in Gryffindor, did you?" she asked. But he didn't have time to answer her for they  
had reached the Great Hall, which was in a choas. Food was flying everywhere and people  
were running around covered in food. Professor Dumbledore looked as though he hadn't  
had this much fun in years. "Should we join them, or should we go ahead and go to  
Diagon Alley?" asked Kristina. "Food Fight..." they choursed together and raced in  
grabbing food to throw at each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

"I think we should at least split up. Look, you go and get our books and our potions, I'll  
go get our robes and astronomy maps and such. We'll meet back here in an hour." said  
Kristina. "All right, but in 1 hour. I guess I'll see you later." said Harry walking over to  
Flourish and Blotts. "Now, first robes, then astronomy, then his birthday gift. I guess I'd  
better hurry." said Kristina to herself. As she was walking over to Madame Malkins'  
Robes for all occasions, she noted to herself to check out the place beside Madame  
Malkin's. Madame Miranda's Gifts for all Occasions. Paying for the robes, Kristina  
looked at the map Harry had given her to find where she needed to go. "Astronomy and  
Such is on the other side of the street." Kristina said to herself running out the door.  
Hurrying through the list, she grabbed what she needed and headed over to Madame  
Miranda's. "Only half an hour before I have to meet Harry. I'd better make this quick."  
she said to herself. Looking in the shop, it looked very cozy. Lined on the shelves were  
various artifacts and trinkets. Up at the very end of the shop was a little desk with a tiny  
woman sitting in it. "Hello, dear, would you like some help?" asked the tinny woman.  
"No thank you, I'm just looking around." Kristina said politely. "All right, I'll be here if  
you need anything." she said. "All right." said Kristina walking off to the back of the  
room. Walking along the shelves, she noticed a bright, silvery object hanging on a hook on  
the shelf. Walking over to it, Kristina picked it up and ran her hand over the light, soft  
surface. Looking back on the shelf, she noticed a sign hanging where it used to be before  
she picked it up. This little necklace is used to protect the one you give this to from any  
harm whatsoever, it has been known to even stop the Avada Kedavra spell. 30 Galleons.  
"Good thing I brought more than I would have." she said to herself as she carried it over to  
the desk. "Ah, what a lovely choice you have made my dear." Miranda said. "Does it  
really protect the one you give it to?" Kristina asked while she was counting her money.  
"No, it protects the one you love, dear, I keep meaning to change it, but it'll still work.  
Who would you be giving this little trinket to, my dear?" asked the tiny witch. "A very  
important person in my life now that would probably need this more than anyone, now."  
Kristina said walking toward the door. "Darling, he must mean a lot to you to buy him  
such an expensive gift." "Well, yes he does. Thank you, I appreciate this very much." said  
Kristina walking out into the sunlight.  
  
************ *  
  
"Hey, how long have you been standing out here?" Kristina asked Harry. "5  
minutes. Long enough, though. Have you gotten everything?" he asked her. "Yep, how  
about you?" she asked him as they walked over to the pet shop. "I got everything. Hey,  
how about we go look at the pets?" Harry asked pulling her into the store. Walking down  
the isles, they found a very beautiful bird. Not an owl, but a phoenix. "Oh, she is beautiful.  
I wonder how much she is." said Kristina. "12 galleons? That can't be right." said Harry  
looking at the price on the cage. "Ow, no wonder why they are selling it for 12 galleons, it  
can bite, wouldn't nobody want it." said Harry sucking on his finger. "Oh but she is  
gorgeous." said Kristina reaching her hand in the cage and stroking the bird's beautiful  
feathered head. "How did you do that?" Harry asked her. "I have no idea. I just think she  
doesn't like you." Kristina said laughing. "Sir, I would like to buy this phoenix." she said  
to the man behind the counter. "You don't want that bird, look what he did to my hand."  
he said holding up a totally bandaged hand. "I still want her. Now, here is the 12  
galleons." Kristina said handing him the 12 galleons and picking up the bird cage. "Come  
on Harry, let's go." Kristina said walking out the door with Harry at her heels. "What time  
is it?" asked Kristina looking at the sun set. "It's time to go, come on we have to get to the  
Portkey." said Harry. Walking down the road, they stopped at a junky shoe. Picking up  
the shoe, Kristina put one finger on it and they were instantly transported to the edge of the  
Forbidden Forest. "Here are the two brooms." said Harry pointing at them. "We have  
plenty of time to get back don't we?" asked Kristina. " I haven't been outside in days, I  
would like to see the sunset." Kristina said setting down her stuff and sitting down on the  
ground a good fair distance away from it. "It is pretty, isn't it?" asked Harry sitting down  
beside Kristina. "Yeah, but not like the kind we used to have back home." said Kristina.  
"Well, it can't compare to you." said Harry looking at her. Leaning over he kissed her for  
the longest time. It was nearly dark before they stopped kissing, when they did, they got  
up and walked hand in hand toward their stuff. Finally let going of the other's hand, they  
picked up their stuff and their brooms and flew back to the castle. "Do you think I'll be  
able to finish my homework before Ron comes?" asked Harry. "Not with all the stuff you  
have to do. I say the night he comes to the castle you might be able to do. Snape really  
loaded you this summer didn't he?" asked Kristina as she flew closer to him so they  
wouldn't have to yell at each other. "Yeah, but at least I don't melt my cauldrons. Maybe  
you can find out a non- melting spells this year." he said kidding around. "Well, then, if  
your going to be that way." said Kristina pointing her nose and speeding up her broom.  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled Harry behind her, trying to catch up with her. "If you want me you  
have to catch me!" she yelled back and landed beside the front door, opening it and raced  
toward the main staircase that led up to the Gryffindor House. Taking the stairs two at a  
time, she nearly dropped everything she had in her hands. She could hear Harry close  
behind her. She didn't stop until she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hocus Pocus!"  
yelled Kristina as she neared the portrait. "Slow down, you might hurt yourself!" yelled  
the Fat Lady behind her as she climbed into the Common Room. Putting down her stuff,  
she ran over to one of the chairs and threw herself behind it hiding from Harry. "Hocus  
Pocus." said Harry as he was at the portrait. He saw Kristina run in the room. "Kristina,  
where are you?" yelled Harry as he entered the common room. Looking around, he saw  
her things on the floor in front of the fire place. "So, you want to play that way?" he asked  
to her. "Fine, I think I might just get my stuff out of your bags and go up to my room if  
you don't want me to talk to you." he said as snotty as he could. When he said this it made  
Kristina jump out from behind the chair. "I'm here and don't you dare go into my bags."  
she said walking over to them, picking them up and turning to walk toward the Girl's  
dormitory. Harry walked over to her as she tried to open the door and grabbed her around  
the waist and lifted her in the air. "Stop, let me put this stuff away." said Kristina giggling.  
"All right, but if you don't come back, I might just have to force myself in." he said in a  
laughing voice. Walking into the room, Kristina set down her bags, took Beauty (a/n: that  
is the name of the phoenix) and put her on the bird cage hook that she conjured, and took  
Harry's gift and out it in her jewelry box, which was wrapped in a silver cloth. Making  
mental note to herself to wrap it tomorrow, she turned and left the room. "There you are, I  
was wondering what took you so long." he said with a smile on his face. Kristina sat down  
beside him and he put his arm around her. She loved how he always smelled like  
cinnamon and peppermint, and how he always felt like he was trying to protect her. It was  
comforting that she was actually being loved for the first time in her life. She had never  
known her parents and her grandparents had loved her, just not that much. Sometimes they  
had even thought they should send her to an orphanage, this was a more kind of deeper  
love. She was thankful just to be here or she would have never met Harry. "Harry, are you  
grateful that I came to the school?" asked Kristina. "Yes, absolutely, then I wouldn't have  
met you. I've always wanted someone to love, and for someone to love me back. Do you  
remember what you said about finding that one person?" he asked. "Yes." she said in a  
fast response. "Well, I figure that I've found her." he said looking down at her. "Its weird,  
I was just thinking the same thing." she said looking up at him and smiling. "Harry, I don't  
think I've ever been more happier with anyone but you." she said. "Me neither, I think  
we're a perfect match." he said. "I would never let any harm come to you, Kristina." he  
said looking at the wall opposite. "Me neither, I hope none comes to you either." she said  
resting her head on his shoulder. Looking down at her, he smiled one of those million  
dollar smiles and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips and she kissed him  
tenderly back, wanting this moment to last forever. He reached up and ran his fingers  
through her hair and took a deep breath, trying to make this moment last forever. He loved  
how she always smelled like a field of flowers and that her hair was soft and wavy  
everyday, he loved everything about her. Kristina took another breath and she thought of  
the first time she saw him, it was in a dream and he didn't look as good as he did now. He  
had been tied onto a grave. That was the first time she saw him, she wanted to help him  
when she saw him and she knew he was going to be a part of her life. Then, she returned  
to thoughts to the present and thought of only of him, not caring about anything else but of  
him and her kissing on that couch. She loved him and hoped that this kiss would last  
forever, that he would never leave her, that they would always be together. Finally  
breaking away after about five minutes, Kristina rested her head on his shoulder again and  
whispered "I love you Harry." "I love you, too." he said resting his head on her head, seen  
as how she was lower than him. "Will you ever leave me?" she asked him. "No, I won't,  
you are my girl and nothing can take that away." he said to her. Looking at one another,  
they both knew they were each telling the truth. Leaning down toward her, Harry kissed  
her again and again like never before.  
  
************ *  
  
Harry's Birthday  
  
"Wake up, it's time for breakfast." Kristina said shaking Harry awake. Harry  
didn't really respond, except by turning over a stuffing his head under his pillow. "I don't  
wanna. Nothing good ever happens to me on my birthday." he said with his voice muffled.  
"Fine, but I got the house elves to make your favorite breakfast, now WAKE UP!" she  
yelled. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." he said lifting his head off the pillow and rubbing his eyes.  
Handing him his robes, Kristina gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the  
room. "I do not know why I even bothered to get out of bed today, its just going to be  
horrible like it has been for the last 15 years." he said to himself. When Harry walked into  
the common room the first thing he saw was his owl Hedwig, who had looked like she had  
brought him a present from Hermione. "Hello, Hedwig. What have you got for me there?"  
he asked his faithful owl. Hedwig hooted in a sing songy voice as she let him take the  
parcel off her leg. "So it is from Hermione, wonder what she got me." he said opening the  
parcel.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are happy today, I think you would rather stay in bed  
all day. How are all the others? I hope today is a wonderful thing for you. I hear that  
your crush is actually that American transfer Kristina Martinage. Am I right? I hope that  
she will come to her senses soon and actually go out with you. Why haven't I heard from  
you? You been busy? I heard that our homework this summer was really complicated,  
like Snape assigned Love Potions as an essay, well they don't give summer homework  
here, so I've been reading in the library most of the time. If I'm not in the library, then  
I'm with all my new friends, Lindsaie, Chrissy, Shelly, Rholanda, and Courtenee. I heard  
they were Kristina's friends. Am I right? Well, I send my love to everyone. Happy  
Birthday!!  
With Love,  
Hermione  
PS: Your birthday gift is in the package Hedwig has, I hope you like it!  
  
"Boy, maybe I should write to Hermione. She is way behind." he said laughing  
about her not knowing that Kristina and him were a couple. "Harry, if you don't come on,  
we'll be late for breakfast." said Kristina looking in from the portrait hole. "Well, I would  
like to open my present from Hermione if you don't mind." he said holding up a small  
package in a box. Opening the box he pulled out a powder blue arrow head. "Wow, that is  
great. I wonder what it is." he said as he reached in the box and pulled out a little note.  
  
Hey Harry I bet your wondering what in the world this is. Well this is an arrow  
head made by the native Indians that used to live here in like the 1400s. It is very rare. I  
hope you like it.   
With Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Wow, that is a nice gift." said Kristina as she watched Harry put it into his  
pocket. "Come on , lets get to my favorite breakfast." he said with a smile as he took her  
hand and led her out of the room.  
  
************ *  
  
"Hey you guys, look who it is." said Kristina as they reached the Great Hall.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry!" yelled everyone as he walked to the table. Everybody was  
smiling and suddenly from behind them, a large crash sounded and tons of sparks and  
smoke went every where. When the some cleared, there was a sign that appeared out of  
nowhere. "Happy Birthday, Harry." Kristina whispered in his ear. He turned back to the  
table and he saw a whole stack of presents for him. "Is this all for me?" he asked his  
friends. "Yep, now open them." said Trailcey pushing the boxes forward in his direction.  
Pulling the first package toward him, he opened it to find a little studded earring. Looking  
up he had a confused expression on his face. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he  
asked to no one imparticular. "Your supposed to wear it in your ear." said Mark, who had  
about 20 of them in one ear. "Oh, sorry, I'll try to put it on tonight, that is if I can face the  
pain of putting a hole in my ear." he said sarcastically. "That's the thing about magic, it  
doesn't really come with pain." said Mark smiling. For the next half hour Harry opened  
gifts from all of his new friends. "Thank you all, I love all these presents. I have to go  
now, I'll see you later." he said waving at them as he left the Great Hall. "Hey, Kristina,  
come here." said Trailcey. "Are you and Harry an item now?" asked Heather. "That's  
none of yall's business. So don't ask." said Kristina, as she got up to leave she stopped,  
turned around and winked at them with a smile.   
  
************ *  
  
Later that night at about 6:00 Kristina was out by the weeping willow looking out  
at the sunset over the lake. "Hey, I figured you'd be out here." said Harry coming up  
behind her. "Hey, I guess your wondering what I'm doing out here, huh?" Kristina asked.  
"I don't really care, just in case I can sit out here with you." he said. "Okay. Would you  
like your birthday present?" she asked him. "Haven't I already gotten it?" he asked. "No,  
those were all from the others, see we never said any of them were from whoever,  
remember?" she said looking at him. "Do you want it or not?" she asked him. "Want." he  
said with a smile. Pulling a box out from underneath her robes she handed it to him. It was  
wrapped in green wrapping paper that matched his eyes exactly. Taking off the wrapping  
paper, he gazed at what was inside. Pulling it out he examined it more closely. "Do you  
like it?" asked Kristina. "It's wonderful, but not being rude or anything, what is it?" he  
asked her. "It is a necklace that I found in a store next to the robe store. It is a necklace  
that is given to the one you love and it protects them from any harm." she said. "Wow, I  
never knew they made these kind of things." he said. "Thank you, this means more to me  
than anything." he said looking deep into her eyes. "I love you, Harry Potter, and nothing  
is going to stop me from protecting you." she said barely above a whisper. Looking at her,  
he wondered why she would go to this much trouble to protect him. "I love you also. I  
will also protect you, even if it means risking my life for you to stay alive." "Well, silly,  
that's why I gave you this necklace, so I wouldn't have to lose you." she said now in a  
whisper. Bending down he kissed her passionately. Kristina lifted her hand to his head and  
ran her hand through his hair like he had done a couple of nights before. Pulling her on top  
of him, Harry grasped her around the back to keep her from falling. Harry took her hand a  
broke away from the kiss. "I want to show you something." he said and ran back to the  
castle, their hands still clasped together. Climbing up to the highest tower, Harry climbed  
out of the window stood on the window sill. Putting his hands on the roof, he pulled  
himself up then reached down to help her up. When Kristina finally got up, she looked  
above her and saw millions of stars over her head. "Wow, this is gorgeous. I can't believe  
what I'm seeing." she said, still gazing at the stars. "Well, I wanted you to know how you  
look to me, like these brilliantly glowing stars in the heavens." he said looking at her. He  
put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Harry, do think  
we'll always be together?" asked Kristina. "Yeah, I can't imagine being without you. You  
part of my life now." he said reaching over and brushing his hand over her cheek softly.  
Kristina looked at him with a hopeful expression, maybe it was saying that they would  
always be together. Leaning down her kissed her softly on the lips. They put their arms  
around each other and held on tightly to each other as they kissed under the starry sky. It  
was getting cooler now and Kristina was grateful that he was there, his arms wrapped  
around her like a big protection blanket. He was her's and she would always be his,  
forever. As they kissed under the dotted sky, they never noticed a huge bird flying over  
head watching them.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

"Minerva, it seems Harry and Kristina already know that they're one of the Puritans." said  
Dumbledore to the Deputy Headmistress. "They are smart for their age, aren't they?"  
asked McGonagall with a smile on her face, looking well pleased for her student whom  
she had taught for 4 years. "Harry and Kristina seem to have a thing for each other,  
though, is that bad?" she asked the Headmaster. "No, the Prophesy clearly states that  
Water is supposed to be Lightning's Love. Its all coming to plan, now we just have to  
figure out who Kristina's twin is so we can prepare to turn her to the good side so that we  
don't have to lose either of them." he said with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Keep  
a look out for her." he said to McGonagall as she left the room.   
  
************ *  
  
"Athelstan, are you sure you can sense any of the Puritans when they come near  
enough to you?" asked Kristina with a skeptical voice. "Yes, but I can't be under your  
robes or they make me miss the frequencies." he said annoyed. "But, you told me to keep  
you hidden." she said worriedly as she took him out of her robes. "Yes, now who is that  
boy that is supposed to be coming today?" he asked. "Ron Weasley." she said looking for  
her brush. "Well, good, you can try me out on him today. Just don't let anyone else see  
me. I'll talk to you later, Kristina." he said with his voice fading. "Okay." she said putting  
him under her robes aging and walking out the door. "Hey, Harry." she said as she entered  
the common room. "Ready for breakfast?" she asked walking up to him and he held out  
his hand for her to take. "Yep, today is when Ron comes. Are you ready?" he asked  
nervously. "What are you so nervous about, he is your best friend and he doesn't care  
what you look or sound like." she said approvingly. "Besides, Athelstan has asked me to  
try Ron out with his Puritan hunting instinct." she said sarcastically. They stepped out into  
the hallway and ran right smack into Ron, who was standing right outside the portrait hole.  
"Oh, Ron, what are you doing?" yelled Kristina in surprise as Harry picked him up off the  
ground. "So, you're not happy to see me?" he asked sarcastically. "Oh, Ron, I am happy  
to see you!" she said and ran up to him to give him a hug. "Why were you standing out in  
the hallway like that, I thought I told you the password?" Harry said looking confused.  
Suddenly, Kristina remembered Athelstan. She pulled him out of her robes while Ron was  
explaining. "I tried the password but it didn't work. She said she changed it last night." he  
said looking up at her. "Well, I did, only you didn't say the right password." she said  
snively. "I have to get ready for the next year and thinking off the new password now is  
good enough to keep out trouble makers like your brothers." she said. "Madame, I am  
Harry Potter, you know I'm in Gryffindor, now why don't you tell me the password so I  
can get in?" he asked as nicely as he could. "Okay, but the other two have to close their  
ears." she said looking at Kristina and Ron. "Its "Greyhound" she said in a whisper.  
"Thank you, now off to breakfast!" said Harry marching down the hall to the Great Hall  
where they all sat and ate their breakfast with the others.  
* ********* *  
  
In the security of her room, Kristina asked Athelstan what he has figured out.  
"Athelstan, what did you find out about Ron?" she asked him. "Well, I know that he has a  
crush on you." he said in a thoughtful voice as though that was what she meant. "Are you  
serious? I... you know what I mean, you were supposed to tell me what you found out  
about if he was Fire. So is he?" she asked him impatiently. "Yes, he is Fire. Now that we  
know that, I want to know what is happening with you and Harry." he said. "What are you  
talking about?" she asked him turning the color of one of the Weasley's hair. "You wear  
me every single day, its not like I can't hear. The only time I don't hear is your very  
private conversations. Like the other one you had the other night, you know it is very hard  
trying to talk to you both at the same time, you always seem to snogging." he said rather  
sarcastically. "You listen to our CONVERSATIONS?" she yelled at him. "No, I  
accidentally walk in on your conversations and then I leave when I figure out its not about  
the Puritans and things." he said his voice fading. "I'm not finished talking to you!" she  
yelled at him. "So, I'm still leaving." he said. "Fine, be that way." she said walking out of  
her room.  
************ *  
Later that night, Kristina received her homework, which wasn't as much as  
Harry's, at dinner. They had finally repaired the tables for the houses, but they were  
"blow-up" proof now. Walking back to the Common Room, she took a different route that  
was sort of dark. She walked for a long time without seeing nothing on the walls. Finally  
she reached a dead end at the end of a corridor she had been walking for a while. On the  
wall opposite of her she saw picture. It wasn't a very odd picture, what was odd was that  
it was at the end of a corridor without any company. One thing that Kristina had learned  
while she had been here was that the doors and thing could open by being tickled, saying a  
password, stroked, and about a million other things. Taking out her wand she whispered  
"Lumos" and a tiny light appeared on the end of her wand. Examining the painting more  
closely, she saw that it wasn't as ordinary as she thought it to be. In a little crest were  
about a dozen pictures of different things. The crest was split into four squares and in  
those four square were two pictures each. On one square, there was something that caught  
Kristina's eye. One of the pictures was a rose, exactly like the one she had on her arm.  
She reached out and touched the rose on the picture. When she lifted her hand off the rose,  
she saw that it started glowing. The next picture beside it was a star. It was woven in and  
out but you could tell that was what it was. She touched it with the palm of her hand.  
Suddenly, it started to burn. Kristina tried to pull it away, but she couldn't. The pain was  
too much to bear, but then, it released her from its grasp and she glanced at her hand.  
Imprinted onto her hand was the exact same star.  
************ *  
Next week...  
  
There was a week till school began and Kristina still didn't have all her homework  
done. All she had left was her Transfiguration paper over "How would you go about  
transfiguring a plain piece of parchment into a nice butterfly embroidered piece of silk?"  
About an hour later she finished it and put her stuff away in the dormitory and headed to  
the library to do some research of her own. Thanking the Lord that she remembered to  
bring her wand, she quickly did a simple Search Charm and got the books she needed.  
There were only three books in the whole library that had what she needed. One was titled  
"Puritans: What you need to know about them." the next one was "Powers of the  
Puritans" and the last one was titled "The signs of the Puritans: Their elements and limits  
to their powers." which actually looked brand new. Picking up the first book, she scanned  
the table of contents and found what she was looking for. The title of the chapter was  
"Locations of the Prophecies." Turning to that chapter, she glanced over it until she saw  
what she needed. "The six Prophecies that were predicted by Cassandra Mitchell in the  
early 1970's are said to be kept in a locked room in the Hogwarts Castle, to be protected  
from the Dark Lord. There is a seal so that only the Puritans can be let in. The Dark Lord  
is said to hold ne of the Prophecies while Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is said to only  
hold 5 1/2 of them. Half of the All Prophecy was lost about 5 years ago when Cassandra  
Mitchell tried to save it from the Dark Lords minion. It was either disintegrated along with  
her, or the Dark Lord's minion took it with him. We shall never know." Weird! thought  
Kristina to herself. Leafing through the rest of the books, she found the same thing written  
in the same books. Picking up the books, she took them out of the library, not bothering to  
check them out seen as how Madame Pince wasn't there to look after the books. As  
Kristina left, she glanced over at the Restricted Section. Suddenly, there was a sudden pain  
in the back of her head and everything went black.  
  
A/N: Mwahhahahahahaha.... I am good, aren't I? Well, you're not going to be seeing more  
until I get at least 10 Reviews..... so R&R!!! -Diamond 


End file.
